Ruka Souen
Ruka Souen (早園瑠佳, Sōuen Ruka) is a female student of the Night Class, popular among the Day Class males, and is also one of the most faithful, protective and loyal of Kaname Kuran's followers. The meaning of her name: In Ruka, the ru means "Lapis lazuli" with ka being "good looking" or "beautiful". In Ruka Souen's surname, sou ''means "early" but the ''kanji also has an obscure meaning, that of "strong fragrance" while ''en ''stands for "garden". Appearance Ruka is probably one of the taller female students in the Night Class, possessing a slim and feminine frame. She has long, wavy toffee colored hair that falls across her back to reach just below the middle of her back, while she has messy bangs framing her forehead. Her skin - though fairly pale - is a little bit darker than most her classmates, and she has large coffee bean brown eyes. As custom of a female Night Class student, Ruka wears the white Night Class uniform which consists of a black undershirt, a white button-down blazer with black stripes running along its seams and a red bow just underneath the collar of her jacket. She also wears a purely white skirt, along with black socks that don't quite reach the stretches of her middle of her thigh and brown lace-up boots. As custom as most of the Aristocratic Vampires, Ruka is described as being very beautiful. Personality Ruka usually reflects a haughty, bored, unapproachable, and uninterested person to the rest of the world, probably due to her noble upbringing. She is portrayed to show disdain to those considered lower than her, or just simply ignoring them, refusing to ackowledgee their presence. One of her defining characteristics is her love for Kaname Kuran. Since they were children, Ruka has been tied by loyalty and admiration for him, angry at all those who disrespect him and disdainful of all girls who fawn on him. Her possessiveness made her hot-tempered and jealous, but her love for Kaname also brought out a vulnerable, self-doubting aspect of her usually proud personality, which she usually only expresses to her close friend, Akatsuki Kain. She later matures after she realizes that she was only thinking of her own feelings. Since giving up on him, she has shown a gentler side to her personality. She even gave Yuki, whom she was jealous of before, etiquette lessons and during the ball, told her that she was glad Yuki and Kaname were getting along so well. Akatsuki has been in love with her since they were children, she seems to recognize his feelings for her. History Ruka grew up privileged, as the daughter of a noble family. Her family is part of what is referred to by Asato Ichijo as the "Aido faction," which is comprised of the Kain, Aido, Souen, Toya, and other clans. Not much is known about her parentage, but her father or mother are possibly part of the Senate or in another high position, as Ichijo refers to her as "The daughter of Souen." Ruka came to Cross Academy to be closer to her long-time idol, Kaname Kuran, with whom she is in love with. On their first night at the school, she asked Kaname to drink her blood to prevent him from drinking Yuki's blood which he accepted. He has refused it since, which deeply hurts her, even though she has always expected such. She was roommates with Rima Toya. The Souen family are Pro-Monarchy like the Aido, Kain, and Toya families. Plot First Beginning At the beginning of the story, she is very loyal to and defends Kaname and despises all those girls who try to get close to him, especially Yuki to whom Kaname gives special attention to. She tries to ask Kaname to drink her blood after their encounter with Asato Ichijo but Kaname refuses, causing Ruka to be rather sad (although she knew he was going to refuse anyway) as he had drunk her blood on a previous occasion when they first stayed at Cross Academy. She becomes upset with the fact that Kaname chose Yuki to be his lover and locks herself all day in her room. The possessed Shiki attempted to toy with her but was halted by Akatsuki and afterwards,Takuma. She is seen noting that Senri may not really be himself as she notices his left eye is a different color. She overhears Kaname telling Hanabusa and Akatsuki that Yuki is his sister and wife-to-be and finally accepts Yuki being Kaname's lover. She even gives Aido a pair of shoes to give to Yuki to wear. She seems much more mature and level-headed now, recognizing the foolishness of her obsessive feelings for Kaname, though she still shows just as much dedication to him as before but with a new calmness. When Rido Kuran's servants invaded Cross Academy and attempted to attack the Day Class students and present them as gifts to their Master, Ruka alongside Kain, worked to defend the Day Class girls. Following the breakup of the Night Class, she, Hanabusa, and Akatsuki returned home to see their families for a little while, because they did not know where he had disappeared to and decided that they would search for Kaname and Yuki after their short visit. Second Beginning Following the one year time-skip, Ruka has been aiding Aido in training Yuki in order to turn her into a lady. Later, Kaname sent Ruka and Kain to monitor the Hanadagi estate for any signs of movement. Upon returning to update Kaname, Ruka troubled by their upcoming plan, gives Yuki a cold response, who concerned by the out of character response, asks Kaname if he has done something to Ruka. Ruka later takes care of Kaname after his hand is damaged by wielding the anti-vampire sword. Along with Akatsuki, Ruka follows Kaname in his new mission, though its not clear if she is happy with their new course as she has some gloom about her nature, but she appears determined not to leave Kaname's side. Kaname told Akatsuki when the time came, he would force Ruka to leave. Ruka and Akatsuki arrive at Cross Academy with Kaname, and the two run into Maria, who is carrying Handagi's servant. Maria attempts to attack them, but Aido shows up and he attempts to start a fight with Akatsuki, but he and Ruka leave. Ruka then uses her power to make the Day Class fall into a deep sleep. The class president, along with Yori and Shindo, are caught outside, and the class president recognizes her, although the feeling is not mutual. After sending them back inside, Kaname calls her and Akatsuki. They arrive to see Yuki and Kaname fighting, and Ruka allows Kaname to get away by creating an illusion for Yuki to believe that Zero shot her. She later apologizes to Kaname. During Kaname and Zero's fight in 82nd Night, before Kaname can strangle him, she jumps in the way, Kaname's sword injuring her. Akatsuki attacks Kaname in anger for hurting Ruka, but she stops him, claiming that it was her fault for acting so impulsively. Kaname considers this as an act of betrayal and severs his ties with her. After he escapes from the Hunters, Yuki offers her blood to Ruka to heal her wounds. Akatsuki drinks the blood from Yuki's wrist and gives it to Ruka through a kiss. It is then that Ruka realizes that he was in love with her. Ruka is later seen with Akatsuki fighting alongside the Hunters against the Pureblood vampires to protect Kaname before he is sacrificed to forge new anti-vampire weapons. Powers & Abilities Ruka's power is stated to be manipulation through illusionsVampire Knight Official Fanbook, and has used the technique against Yuki. However, as Yuki was able to see through the illusion it is unknown what Ruka's true power lies. She also has the ability, unique to only her through her Aristocratic blood, to confuse those lower than her own station within the Vampiric society to attack their own colleugues into thinking that they were each others enemies instead of her; this trait is shown in the anime. She has a talent for sewing, found in the fan book. Relationships Kaname Kuran Ruka has had an unrequited love for Kaname since she was a child, having a crush on him even before she met him and remains one of his most loyal followers. Kaname remains aware of her love and in return respects her. She decided to set aside her feelings for him after she learned of Yuki's true identity. In the second arc, Ruka is one of few trusted allies of Kaname; however, Kaname severs his bond with Ruka when she protects Zero from an attack from Kaname. (Chapter 83) Akatsuki Kain Akatsuki is Ruka's second cousin (both are direct cousins of Hanabusa) and they have been playmates since they were children, remaining very close ever since. However, while she cares and respects him greatly, Ruka was unaware of Akatsuki's unrequited love for her until he kissed her in 83rd Night. Hanabusa Aido Hanabusa is also Ruka's cousin and has known her since they were young. Although the two do love and care for each other, Ruka is constantly seen berating or scolding Hanabusa for getting in trouble or doing reckless, non-permitted actions. Zero Kiryu In 82nd Night, Ruka blocks an attack from Kaname that was meant to hit Zero (Zero says that this attack was not meant to kill himself in 83rd Night). It's still not quite clear why Ruka does this. Even Zero himself asks Ruka, "Why..." Quotes *"Why does Kaname-Sama show consideration to a human like you? I can't allow it." *"We have nothing to fear. The Senate is indeed the highest governing body of our world... but they are not our sovereign." *"Hmph. Even you guys are here as his loyal greeters. Are you that afraid of that old geezer in the Senate?" *"Kaname-Sama...you haven't reprimanded me yet...you're a kind person Kaname-Sama... you rescued Aido from Ichijo, didn't you?" *"You know...Kaname-sama wouldn't drink my blood." *"Lord Kaname, you seemed awfully interested in that girl." References Navigation Category:Aristocrat Category:Vampire Category:Female Character